Nova Nacio
History: A super power in the Small Magellanic Cloud, Nova Nacio descends from the LMC nation of Nacio, and retains much of its predecesor's culture and values; such as their importance on monetary value, prestige, and ship building aesthetics. The people that would eventually found Nova Nacio were driven from their home system by a supernova, and forced to quickly acquire planets to house their citizens. The planets they discovered had previously been claimed by Kalymnos, but due to Elgava's intervention, Nova Nacio was allowed to settle, and flourish. This act has affected Kalymnos and Nova Nacio's relationship poorly, with the former feeling betrayed by Elgava, and the latter feeling unjustly accused. Military: Similar to Nacio in the LMC, Nova Nacio is a forerunner in Fighter technology, with most of their designs related to either the fighters themselves, or the carriers that house them. This distinction however puts them at a severe disadvantage defensively, with their vessels being the most frail in the SMC. Despite its LMC heritage, Nova Nacio's technology seems to have stagnated, even regressed, with its ships and fighters being no more impressive than any other in the SMC. The reason for this is unknown. Notable Personnel: *Vilchjo Valso: A Captain in the Nova Nacio Space Force Joint Command, Valso is a passionate yet level headed man who believes that a military's purpose is to prevent conflict, not start it. *Tajlero Martiro: An Admiral in Nova Nacio's Space Force, not much is known about his personality beyond he is a capable commander and a staunch opponent of Kalymnos. Ships Battleships *Necesa Carriers *Kolonio *Paradizo Cruisers *Kamarado Destroyers *Admiraldo Fighters *Majesto *Komandi *Dividi Other *N/A Lanco Warship Manufactury: The largest Warship manufacturer in the SMC, LWM provides state of the art ship and fighter technology to Nova Nacio. Notable Personnel: *Jozefo Lanco: Owner of LWM and Grandfather to Katida, he is a well mannered and good natured man who strives for peace between Kalymnos and Nova Nacio. *Katida Lanco: Granddaughter of Jozefo, a young and headstrong girl with an air of dignity and pride. She suffers from a genetic defect called "Phermedosine Hormone Deficiency." *Adorinda Nobelo: A prominent member of LWM and confidant to both Jozefo and Katida Lanco. *Nikoli Garni- Lanco family steward, whose main charge is looking after Katida. Irvest Sector: During the course of the game, when the Irvest sector is discovered, both Kaylmnos and Nova Nacio race to colonize the area. However, during a scanning pass, a Nova Nacion ship flies too close to a Kalymnos controlled planet. The ship finds itself surrounded by Kaylmnos forces and is told to flee. Caught in a panic and outrage at their position, the Nova Nacion vessel fires on one of the ships. Unfortunately, the vessel that was hit was a carrier, whose occupants were mainly non-combatant colonists. Outraged at the turn of events, Kalymnos swiftly retaliates by creating what they term the "Bactria" line; a blockade which cuts off two Nova Nacion planets from Nova Nacion territory. These events ignite a war between the two nations, with the player in the center of it, leaving them to decide which side they will support. Trivia: *Most of the nations in Infinite Space have naming conventions that seem to have analogues in real life. Nova Nacio is unique however, like its parent nation Nacio and cousin Zenito in that there is no direct relation, although the country's name is Esperanto for "New Nation." Category:Nations